In recent years, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) becomes the most promising novel display device in recent years for its self-luminous, full solid state and high contrast. A pixel structure comprises an array substrate and a color film substrate. The array substrate comprises a thin film transistor device layer, an anode layer, a light-emitting layer and a cathode layer formed on a first substrate. When the display panel is working, a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, so that the light-emitting layer is excited to emit light, and the light travels through the transparent cathode and the color film substrate on top to achieve top emission.